<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three’s Company by GothicDeetz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332108">Three’s Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz'>GothicDeetz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beetlelands Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beetlelands Week 2020, Dating, F/M, First Dates, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Relationship(s), beetlebabes dni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betelgeuse and the Maitlands have a date night at the house whilst the Deetzes are out having dinner one night. Betelgeuse thinks the most romantic thing he can do is microwave food for them even though ghosts don’t need to eat.</p><p>Written for Beetlelands week day two: Date Night!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beetlelands Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Beetlelands Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three’s Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Deetzes were currently out having dinner, meaning the Maitlands and Betelgeuse had the house to themselves for a few hours. It was the Maitlands’ wedding anniversary and they were ecstatic to spend the last few hours of the day doing something nice. But a certain demon had other ideas to make his partners’ anniversary extra special. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean you want to microwave a pizza for us?” Betelgeuse nodded. “But, Beej, we’re ghosts. We don’t need to eat...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nonsense, Sexy my man,” replied Betelgeuse coolly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Adam has a point, Betelgeuse,” said Barbara. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C‘mon, Sexy, Babs. Don’t you want a special dinner like the Deetzes?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... we guess. Alright, Betelgeuse. Just don’t try to burn the house down,” said Barbara, the last part a bit more stern than the first.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betelgeuse, who had a rose in his mouth to appear more romantic, spat it out and grinned at them. “Consider it a date.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A date is fun!” chirped out Barbara. “I just realized we haven’t really been on one as a threesome since we got together. We would get out more but we can’t really leave the house.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, the date can just be here at the house.” Betelgeuse smiled at the Maitlands and showed his fangs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But a date isn’t really something you can do at a house,” explained Adam. “It’s more of a go out and do thing. Betelgeuse, careful with that pizza.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am being careful,” said Betelgeuse as he somehow shoved the entire box into the microwave and shut the door, turning it on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was the question running through both Maitlands’ minds as they just stared in shock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betelgeuse then turned to chat casually with the Maitlands, not really paying any attention as the pizza box heated up in the microwave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, Betelgeuse, how long is that pizza cooking for?” asked Adam, realizing that the pizza box had been heating up in the Microwave for a minute. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s almost done,” said Betelgeuse as the timer started beeping to let them know it was done. Betelgeuse turned and opened the microwave, taking the pizza box out and setting it down in front of the Maitlands before opening it. “Voila.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Betelgeuse, the pizza still looks cold but the box is definitely smoldering.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nonsense,” Betelgeuse picked up a slice and held it out to the Maitlands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Betelgeuse, we can’t feel heat remember? We’ll be unable to tell if it’s warmed up or not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s try this again, shall we?” Barbara focused hard and used her powers to levitate a few slices of the pizza out of the box and into the microwave. She then used her powers to operate the microwave.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few minutes later, the three dead people sat around the kitchen table with a fully heated pizza in the center of it. They each took a slice and chatted aimlessly to each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way!” countered Barbara, her eyes wide. “Did that really happen after you left to go back to the Netherworld, Betelgeuse?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep!” said Betelgeuse, leaning back and resting his feet on the table. “What’ve you guys been up to as of lately?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Adam’s still working on that model of his. Said he’d finish last week but it’s still not done. He’s been up there all week and this is the only free time he could find,” said Barbara, sighing as she glanced at Adam.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow. Sexy’s gotta learn to have a little bit more free time.” Betelgeuse pulled out a vape pen and used it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Betelgeuse, where’d you get that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chuck and Delilah’s bedroom.” The Maitlands raised their eyebrows. “What? You didn’t think Delilah had any vape pens? She’s got a whole stash of them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need to put that back where you found it,” said Barbara.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Betelgeuse poofed the vape pen away and glanced at Barbara. “So, Babs, what’ve you been up to lately.” He was giving her a romantic look and she started giggling, her hand covering her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not much, honestly,” she said once her giggling subsided. “The usual. Helping the Deetzes around the house whenever... that sort of stuff. What have you been up to, Beej?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The usual,” was his reply. He stood up and dipped Adam in a kiss with Barbara watching in delight. It was her turn next. But had they ever done a three-way kiss? Ok, now they wanted to see if that was possible. They just had to try it soon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After doing the same thing to Barbara, she gave both of her male partners with a challenge. “You guys ever tried a three-way kiss?” Both of the males shook their heads. “Well, how about we try that now?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re on!” Both males tackled Barbara to the ground and she wrapped and arm each around them as they showered her with kisses. Not even giving her a chance to do it to them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later, the Deetzes came home to find all three ghosts collapsed in a pile on the floor, fast asleep. Deciding not to bother them, they crept upstairs to bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Best... date... ever...” Barbara mumbled softly in her sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>